


Love at Work

by MoonlightSyreen



Category: Monty Python RPF, Monty Python and the Holy Grail (1975), Monty Python's Flying Circus, Monty Python's Life of Brian (1979)
Genre: Anal Sex, CFNM, Crossdressing, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Female Reader, Friendship, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Sex, Sub!Gilliam, Teasing, Threesome, Voyeurism, exhibition, men in panties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-01-15 18:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18505018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightSyreen/pseuds/MoonlightSyreen
Summary: Sorry for the horrible title, but these are going to be little snippets or longer actual fanfics about you being married to Terry Gilliam and Terry Jones. Lots and lots of sex. Chapters will be rated individually.





	1. Teasing

**Author's Note:**

> This one is where Gilliam is the nude organist.

"And just what are you doing, looking all tantalizing," you grinned as your eyes raked down Gilliam's form. He had on a short, blonde wig (one of the good ones that didn’t sit too high on his skull and look weird) and a small darker blonde fake mustache. He did look pretty good like that….but what really caught your eye was that he was naked to the waist and only a towel hung on for dear life around his skinny hips. The poor man shuddered under your gaze as if you'd actually touched him, shifting from foot to foot as you got closer.

“Dooon’t,” he begged quietly when you reached out for him, making you stop and stare at him,”I don’t need a boner the moment I go on.”

You pouted, but opted to wrap your arms around his neck and give him a couple of kisses. He accepted happily. He never said no to kisses.

“You better watch out then," you whispered, pulling him in closer and running a hand down his chest to his navel, just slightly dipping your finger into the towel,"Cause Jonesy's probably gonna be staring with his dark, heated eyes, lookin' at ya all over as he remembers how good you are in the bedroom-"

Gilliam started to tremble again as your voice became soft, but persistent and incredibly descriptive in his ear. That evil, _evil_ woman…


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come home to a lovely image.
> 
> Explicit: Oral sex, anal sex

“Well, isn’t this a beautiful sight!”

 

Gilliam was on the floor before Jonesy, taking him down while his fingers played with his balls. Jonesy was leaning back, gasping for air and making soft whimpers as his fingers dug into the arm of the couch. Three decades and Gilliam was still good at giving head. You ruffled Jonesy’s curls as you came around the couch to get a better view.

Gilliam winked at you, smiling with his eyes since his mouth was more than a little full. You couldn't help the smirk as you gently tugged his rat's tail and playfully scolded,"Not doing your best if you can make faces at me."

Your oldest husband took the challenge by going all the way down. Jonesy squealed and bucked up into the warm heat as his face turned red. You purred in your throat as you watched the sight for a little longer before leaving to change and get a book. You came back to the rare sight of Gilliam fucking Jonesy into the cushions, a sight you once more paused to watch for a little bit. Gilliam much preferred the submissive role when with either spouse, but he did entertain requests for a switch when he was in the right mood. 

Apparently, now was one of them. 

You smiled and let them have their fun as you turned towards your book, sitting on the opposite couch to let them have room. However, as the minutes went on with only two pages actually bring read, you went back to watching them. It was hard to do anything when you could hear the moans and hips meeting hips...especially when Jonesy’s little noises became louder and whatever he was trying to say even less pronounced as his accent thickened.


	3. Birthday Present pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very special birthday present indeed.
> 
> Graham Chapman/Terry Gilliam
> 
> Explicit: Consensual Dom/Sub switching, safe words, collars, panties, oral sex, anal sex, whole lot of trust, cock warming, toys, orgasm denial, teasing.

Gilliam came up beside you and, after glancing shyly up at Graham, quietly sank to his knees before him.

"Vance is my present," he asked tentatively, feeling his heart beating a little faster at the thought. He knew how submissive the other man was with all the questions you brought him about sexual positions. That and you both chatted shamelessly about everything.

It was January 8th and it had been a marvelous birthday. Everyone had shown up, you and your husbands fashionably late. You'd pressed a present into his hands and he'd bent down to let you kiss his cheek. Before he could straighten up, you had grabbed his shoulder to whisper in his ear.

"This is your first present. We have another for you after everyone leaves," you said with a mischievous note in your voice.

"Oh, how lovely," he said, pulling away a bit to raise an eyebrow,"Is it perfectly naughty?"

You smiled a secretive smile that sparked his curiosity,"It's a special present."

With that cryptic note, you had walked away to join your husbands at the table. Everything passed by quickly with all the fun being had: Cleese bantering with him all jovial, Michael and Eric pretending to be all camp with certain people and butch with others, Neil belting out raunchy, tasteless birthday tunes...

Afterwards Graham had tried helping out with the dishes, but he was shooed out of the kitchen by David...to see you and your husbands still milling around.

He stared down at Gilliam, feeling simultaneously warm and ice cold. He couldn't deny that he had been pretty envious of you with the stories you told about your husbands...

"Are you...I thought-"

"You know we always talk about these things," you said seriously and even Gilliam had lifted his head to nod at Graham,"We wouldn't offer if there were doubts from any of us."

Graham stared, dumbstruck, first at you then both your husbands. There was no doubt. They were seriously offering this. Before he could say anything else, you pushed a couple sheets of paper in his hands and placed a medium bag beside Gilliam. 

"Uuuhh," Graham said intelligently as David popped out of the kitchen, not quite sure what to say about what was happening.

"Uh uh," David said, holding up his hands and grinning,"He's your present. All yours. I'm off to see some friends and visit my parents."

It took a moment for Graham to realize that David knew this would be happening and felt his heart absolutely melt in his chest as his uncertainty flew out the door. He tugged his partner close for a long, searing kiss that made David grin goofily when they pulled away. He patted his cheek and sauntered towards the door with you and Jonesy.

"We'll all be back at 1:30...till then," you said, wiggling your fingers at them and blowing Gilliam a kiss. 

Then they were alone.


	4. Birthday Present pt 2

Graham looked down again to find Gilliam's big brown eyes staring back. 

"Mind if I kiss you," he finally asked after a quiet moment. The corner of Gilliam's lips twitched as he nodded. Graham knelt down, tipped his head up, and pressed his mouth against Gilliam's. He got the other’s mouth open to suck on his tongue, feeling him shiver under his hands. As he pulled away, he murmured,"Thank you for trusting me with this." 

He pressed a kiss to his forehead. Gilliam wrapped an arm around his neck and snuggled there, but only for a short moment. Graham stood back up to look in the bag that was left behind. He raised an eyebrow, but smiled when he only a few of the items.

“I’ll assume these are some of your toys we can play with,”he asked and a soft pink color dusted Gilliam's cheeks as he smiled back. Graham caught sight of papers on the floor and realized he had dropped them when he had kissed David. He swooped down to grab them as he moved towards the couch, beckoning Gilliam to follow him. Instead of standing, Gilliam dropped on all fours and crawled. Graham froze at the sight, cock throbbing as he came as almost as graceful as a panther if it weren't for the averted gaze.  
________________________

_Collar makes him feel safe_

Graham tugged gently to get the thin piece of leather on right, tiny bell ringing all the way

_Hair petting makes him feel safe._

_Caressing his cheek makes him feel VERY safe._

Graham rubbed his thumb against Gilliam's cheek and watched as the man practically melted against his fingers.

_Panties make him feel pretty and/or sexy._

As the silky lingerie slid so smoothly over the older man's behind, Graham felt his mouth water. It was a tantalizing sight...even more so when Gilliam caught his look over his shoulder and proceeded to swing his hips a little bit more than necessary. Graham couldn't resist a firm grope to one of the cheeks and was delighted with the soft noise Gilliam made.

_He gets very excited very fast if you stare intently at him. So if you don't want the night to end prematurely, don't stare._

Oh, but he wanted to see that. They had plenty of time. So, when Gilliam turned in his cute collar and sexy panties that showed off his lovely cock, Graham slid his elbows onto his knees with his lips pressed against his folded hands...and stared. Gilliam stared back with confusion before his mind picked up on what was happening and he flushed pink just as Graham started. Muscles started twitching wherever his eyes landed and by the time his eyes came to the top of the panties, a small wet spot had dampened a certain area of them.

Oh, this was going to be fun.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rated T, I guess.
> 
> Just a quick little thing I thought up.

You and Gilliam watched as Jonesy ran across the desert, shrieking and waving his arms at the people surrounding the bush. You raised an eyebrow as you appreciated the pleasant view of the naked backside.

"I forgot how cute Jonesy's butt is," you sighed happily. Gilliam pulled away from where he was resting on your shoulder, pretending to be wounded.

"You said my butt was cute!"

"They're both cute!"

Gilliam pouted but, after a moment, it slowly transformed into a sly grin,"Who's the cutest?"

You blinked at him, mulling the question over in your mind before quickly turning away.

"GRAHAM!"


	6. Birthday Present pt 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part three of Graham's birthday series.
> 
> Expicit explicit explicit....and hopefully good.
> 
> Lots of oral sex.

Graham turned away from Gilliam's trembling frame with a smirk to look back at the sheets in his hand. One line written in bold letters and underlined three times caught his eye almost immediately.

_He loves oral. Gray, there is no way to emphasize this enough: **GILLIAM LOVES HIS ORAL.**_

Graham raised an eyebrow before leaning back on the couch and beckoned Gilliam towards him. The man moved to stand between Graham's legs before going to his knees again.

"Oral, hm," the blonde asked and chuckled when Gilliam swallowed loudly and his eyes went straight down,"Well, then, how about as I read all this, you warm up my cock? Sound good?"

Gilliam nodded with a quiet "silver" (Graham skipped a page to see it was his word for keep going) before thumping to his knees to tug on Graham's zipper. He paused when the underwear was moved to study the new appendage. Jonesy was, surprisingly, thicker and a little longer than Gray. With him being so tall and lanky, he was sure the blonde would at least be longer. He swallowed again and nuzzled against it gently. It was still a nice size.

He pressed kisses against the head all the way down to the balls, where he cupped and rolled them in his hands as he followed the trail back up to the head again. When he got back up, his thumb went down to firmly rub his taint and that's when Graham grabbed his hand. Gilliam jerked back in surprise before looking up at Graham with confusion. 

"I see. You don't know what that is. Cock warming is different than giving head," he explained,"Its just keeping my cock in your mouth and keeping it warm. It's a very nice feeling."

Gilliam stared at him with an incomprehensible look for a few moments before it changed…giving Graham the impression that he'd just told him he'd hung the stars in the sky. It made him chuckle and stroked his cheek again,"I'll take that flattering look as a silver?"

Gilliam nodded eagerly. Luckily, Graham, wasn’t fully erect yet, so it would be easy enough. He was positive he wouldn’t be able to do this if he was. There was a good bit of girth on the blonde.

Graham took his time reading safety words and safety gestures, memorizing everything. He went over everything a third time, however, to let Gilliam have a moment more with his new oral technique since he looked like the picture of bliss. It was a shame to bring him out of it when he gently tugged on his hair. He shooed him backwards so he could rise up and start shedding off his clothes. However, Gilliam pulled off slowly not wanting to let his prize go. He loved the feel of warm dick in his mouth. He kept his lips tight around the length until it was fully out, noticeably a bit more erect than when he first took it in. 

Graham shut his eyes tightly, trying to control himself at the loss of pleasure and warmth around his aching cock while Gilliam stared. He was completely transfixed as the dress shirt buttons popped out of their holes and revealed lightly tanned skin. He’d seen Graham naked before but, like with Jonesy and their first time together, everything had changed when he was riled up. Beautifully lanky and with hair all over he’d been so curious about, seeing as both he and Jones had very little.

"Now you can give me head," the blonde said as he kicked away his pants and pulled Gilliam closer by his collar as he sat down. The older man moved between his legs eagerly, nuzzling his crotch again before he licked the head, making sure to press his tongue firmly against the ridge of the glands before doing the same to the slit. He alternated for a bit before jumping down to suck on the heavy balls.

“Ah, God,” Graham cursed as Gilliam finally started working him down his throat, fully erect this time. It was Gilliam's turn to keep the eye contact, staring up at him from under his bangs as he went down and pulled back off. Slowly, he was able to take him in more and more and didn't stop until he could feel coarse pubic hair against his face.

Graham thought he was going to die. Gilliam's throat was warm and wet, convulsing gently around him every so often. And the hums! He was making softly humming noises, not enough to make him moan but just the right pitch to make his spine tingle. It was when the brunette truly swallowed around him that Graham had to stop himself from choking the poor man, halting himself mid thrust. However, Gilliam made a face at him for it….and hummed. Deeply. Making sure the vibrations were right where the head of Graham’s cock was in his throat.

Graham pushed Gilliam off of him forcefully, toppling the smaller man and making him cough almost violently. When he was sure Gilliam could breathe (quick color coding) he threw himself on top of him, slamming the older man on his back and forcing him to stay there by pressing his knees against his shoulders.

“You want to get choked, I’ll choke you,” he muttered, holding back just long enough to say,”Color?”

“Silver,” Gilliam gasped, fingers scrambling against Graham’s hips, trying to pull him in. His eyes were wild as he stared at Graham’s slicked, red cock just inches away from him. He wanted that dick back,”Silver silver silver!”

Graham slid slowly forward, purposely missing Gilliam's mouth and rubbing his cock against his face instead. He grinned as Gilliam tried to swallow him, making him pull back so he couldn't have that little bit of pleasure. The brunette _whined_ each time he was denied. Eventually, when Gilliam laid still (whimpering now, though) as he rubbed against him again, that’s when he pushed pass his lips.

Gilliam groaned properly and Graham hissed at the sensation as the animator wrapped his lips around his cock, tightly. Every time Graham thrusted, Gilliam would groan and choke. Or vice versa. Either way, it made him thrust deeper into the sweet heat. However, Gilliam eventually grabbed Graham’s hip, sinking the nails gingerly into his flesh and squeezing a couple times. Graham’s hazy mind picked up that this was a signal when Gilliam couldn’t/wouldn’t speak.

Three fingers, two squeezes….meant more and harder.

Oh, God…he was a greedy little thing!

Graham braced himself on his forearms and slowly pushed himself to the back of Gilliam’s throat. Again and again…and again, picking up power as he did until drool spilled down the brunette’s chin. The sight, combined with the adoring gaze and the feel of the throat pulling around him, was enough to send him over the edge at last.

He groaned heatedly as he came down Gilliam’s throat, lingering over him for a moment when he felt there was no more to give. He pushed himself up and moved his knees off of the smaller man’s shoulders. Gilliam peered up at Graham with hazy, glazed eyes. He opened his mouth to show the cum still on his tongue, making a wave of heat head straight back to Graham’s cock. He stroked Gilliam’s chin and throat and watched as he swallowed obediently.

“Good boy,” he rasped, bending down to kiss swollen lips. Gilliam sucked on Graham’s tongue for a little bit before pulling back.

“Call me slut,” he begged softly, eyes closed with bliss as he felt a shiver work along his spine. Graham had such a beautiful voice. He’d always wanted to hear him say that one word,”Please…”

“Such a good little slut,” the blonde whispered in his ear, smiling when he saw goosebumps appear along Gilliam’s shoulders and arm. He leaned back just enough to bring him in for a kiss. Gilliam whimpered as Graham devoured his mouth, sucking on his tongue so deliciously. He stood up to tower over him for a moment before going back to the couch.

"You've ruined those poor panties," Graham commented as Gilliam knelt before him,"Take them off. I want to see your cock."


	7. Wake Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet little interlude between you and your husbands
> 
> Rated T for nudity

It was a blessedly, and very rare, lazy day. 

No shootings, no scrambling to scrounge money for a movie, no writing or animations…just you and your husbands lounging in bed. Well, you and Jonesy were lounging. Terry baby was still asleep. You smiled into the soft skin of his shoulder, kissing tenderly, as you trailed you fingers up and down his spine. He shivered every so often from the touches, burrowing deeper into his pillow. He was such a cutie.

You left him alone (for now) with another kiss and rolled over slowly to your other side. Jonesy’s eyes opened a slit to peer at you, a small smile curving his mouth as you laid partially on top of him, playing with his dark curls. He pulled you up for a kiss, watching with appreciation as the sheet fell away from your nude body. The lighting, the position, the feelings inside him...you deserved to be painted like this, with the sight of Vance in the back ground still asleep. Ah, but he was too jealous about the two of you. Aside from Graham, he didn't want anyone else seeing his spouses this way. He pushed the locks of hair away from your face to get another kiss.

You smiled at your husband. For a moment, he had that hazy look in his eyes that said he was taking a photograph in his mind. You tried not to exaggerate your position, knowing it made him irritated when people did that to seem more sexy. Jones preferred natural poses. You two laid together for a while before an idea struck. He made a cute, unhappy sound as you rolled away, but raised an eyebrow when you gave him a mischievous smile. You wiggled your way back over to Gilliam, nuzzling his shoulder blades and kissing the area again. You felt the bed dip as Jonesy made his way over and pulled Gilliam back towards the center of the bed to give him more room to lay next to him. You both shared a grin and converged on your sleeping husband.

You nibbled on his ear as Jonesy gently scraped his teeth against his shoulder. Your older husband moaned quietly, fidgeting as Jonesy and you started trailing kisses down to his hips. By the time you got there, poor Gilliam had curled up on his side and was starting to wake up at last. His frown lessened when he saw his husband staring back with a small smile, before he swooped in to kiss the rest of it away.

“Don’t hog him,” you laughed and wiggled between them to get your own kisses in. Gilliam sighed happily as his spouses loved on him. He reached for Jonesy to get a nice long kiss, then turned to you for some little pecks all over his face that made him smile. No deadlines, warm skin, sweet kisses, and so much love that he thought he’d die from it.

 

This was the way to wake up.


End file.
